Online merchant websites may allow users to provide tags for items that are offered for sale. Each tag may be a phrase that is assigned to an item in order to describe an aspect of the item. The aspect may be some content of the item, a use of the item, a feeling invoked by the item, or a thought associated with the item. Accordingly, the tags that are assigned to an item may help the online merchant to classify the item into categories or associate the item with related items. Users may assign tags to the items to share their thoughts, feelings, and understandings, or opinions about the items with an online community.